


Fell Complications

by Blacksheep28, firedrakegirl



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complications, Fluff, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Machine - Freeform, New Arrivals, Shenanigans, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: Ora's called up by Sans to be asked for more help with the results of the machine.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Fell Complications

Ora whisked the bowl of pancake mixture grinning over at Papyrus. The tall skeleton was expertly slicing up some fruit to add on top for some flavor and making a fruit salad with some of the leftovers. Sans grinned lazily from his seat. The moment was broken as Ora's phone rang.

“Hang on a sec guys.” Ora pulled it out, nearly dropping it in her haste to answer and stand. “Hello?”

"hey." The other Sans spoke up. "hate to be a bother, but uh, could you and the others come over here?"

“Uh, lemme check with them. Is everything okay?” She covered the mouth piece. “Hey, the other Sans wants to know if we can go to his place. You guys okay with that?”

They exchanged looks.

"...why?"

"things got more complicated, bud," the Sans on the phone explained.

“Apparently things got more complicated?” She told her Sans and Papyrus. “Not that I know what that means.” Sans considered that and shrugged.

"WE WOULD BE HAPPY TO HELP OTHER VERSIONS OF OUR BROTHERS," Papyrus announced. "WE ARE STILL BROTHERS AFTER ALL!"

“Alright Sans. We’ll be over. How soon do you need us there?”

"soon as possible thanks."

“Right. Be there soon.” She sighed. “So it looks like we’re cutting breakfast a bit short but! We will do this again soon.” Sans nodded and pushed himself up to help tidy things up. “And we can enjoy the fruit on our way over.” Ora gathered everything up after pressing a kiss to Sans’ cheek.

“GOOD!” Sans grinned at Ora and leaned over to gently clack his own fangs on her cheek.

She flushed a little bit grinned back. “Alrighty! Let’s go find out what other Sans wants.” They piled into the car, Papyrus singing along cheerfully to the radio as they drove. Sans contented himself with nibbling on the banana slices. Ora smiled at the singing, humming along happily, though she did keep an eye on Sans. He didn’t seem thrilled with this turn of events. They arrived at the house, Papyrus and Sans choosing to let Ora take the lead up to the house. Ora hesitated before walking up the pathway. Social anxiety sucked but she took a breath and did it anyway. She knocked softly on the door.

Sans opened the door. “good you made it.” He grinned widely at them, and looked at the pair behind Ora. “huh, you guys look great. well come in. let’s get this over with.” He turned and bustled into the house, leading the way to a very comfortable living room. Another Papyrus stood at the front, much more humanoid than Ora’s Papyrus, and looking quite crossly at Sans. On the couch yet another Sans sat, this one bearing scars and a golden fang. An extremely fierce Papyrus stood next to him glaring at everyone.

“Oh. So that’s what you meant by complicated.” Ora quipped, half wanting to hide behind her Sans and Papyrus.

“REALLY?” The humanoid Papyrus grumbled. “ANOTHER PAIR? REALLY SANS, I HAVE ENOUGH TO DO WITH ONLY ONE OF YOU RUNNING AROUND.” The sharp pair of skeleton brothers looked over Ora’s skeletons measuringly.

“SO WE’RE NOT THE FIRST DRAGGED INTO THIS POWDERPUFF WORLD,” the sharp Papyrus sniffed.

“HELLO,” Ora’s Papyrus greeted.

“So...if you don’t mind my asking....what happened?” Ora asked.

The Sans the house belonged to shrugged. “i was trying to figure out how the others got here so they could go home.” Ora’s Sans stiffened.

Ora stiffened too. “They aren’t going back.” She said firmly.

“what?” All the Sanses exclaimed.

“WHY WOULD YOU NOT WANT THEM TO GO HOME?” The humanoid Papyrus asked.

“Because their underground was a hellhole.” She said shortly, linking her arms with their. “And you’re only gonna be able to send em back over my dead body. This is their home now.”

The brothers ducked and shuffled, a little bemused by the small human’s vehement protection. The local Sans blinked at her. “er. i guess so.”

“HA! AS IF WE WOULD WANT TO STAY HERE,” the sharp Papyrus scoffed. “WE’RE TOUGH ENOUGH TO HANDLE ANYTHING THROWN AT US!” The sharp Sans didn’t look as convinced.

“well, either way, it would be good to know why this happened,” the local Sans pointed out mildly.

"Finding out why is find, but if you want to send them back, I will fight you."

The sharp Sans sniggered. “you need someone else to fight for you?” He jeered.

Papyrus picked Ora up and hugged her. “WE CAN FIGHT FOR OURSELVES. BUT ORA IS OUR FRIEND. SHE CAN FIGHT TOO IF SHE WANTS.” Wonder leaked into his voice as he spoke.

“I can fight my own battles thank you.” She glared at sharp Sans, hugging her Papyrus tightly.

The sharp Sans laughed again. “ooh, feisty!” His brother smacked him on the head.

“REALLY SANS, YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL,” The humanoid Papyrus scolded his brother.

"So...what's the plan?" Ora asked, deciding to ignore sharp Sans. If he wouldn't be nice, she wouldn't acknowledge him.

“WELL NOW THAT I KNOW ABOUT EVERYONE,” the local Papyrus stared at his Sans as if daring him to keep more secrets, “WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER TO ENSURE EVERYONE HAS WHAT THEY NEED.”

“i wouldn’t mind help figuring out what happened either," the local Sans added.

“WE WILL STAY HERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THINGS,” sharp Papyrus declared.

“...we’re good,” Ora’s Sans stated.

"Yeah, we've got our stuff under control." Ora agreed with her Sans. "Also, I'm deciding you two are Sans and Papyrus Alpha. Since mine are Sans and Pap One, and the locals are Sans and Papyrus A." Alpha Papyrus looked quite satisfied with this declaration. His brother leered at Ora, triggering Sans One’s growling. Ora reached out to take Sans One's hand, otherwise continuing to ignore Sans Alpha with the ease of many years working retail. "So, is there something you need from us?"

“nope. just needed to make sure we were all aware and on the same page.” Sans A grinned, hoping nothing else would happen.

Papyrus A sighed. “THIS DOES SEEM TO BE EVERYTHING. BUT PLEASE DO CONTACT ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING. YOU MAY COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD,” he told Sans and Papyrus One, “BUT YOU ARE STILL MY BROTHERS.”

Ora grinned at Papyrus A's declaration. "Do you want my number just in case? That way you can get a hold of me too, and not just your brother?"

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" Papyrus One reluctantly set Ora back down so she could exchange numbers with Papyrus A.

She squeezed her Papyrus' arm before walking over to A and handing him her phone open to a blank contact page. "Here."

Papyrus A quickly put in his number and handed it back to Ora. He beamed. "AS THE MASCOT FOR MONSTERS I CAN DO PLENTY FOR YOU, SO DON'T BE AFRAID TO CONTACT ME!"

She quickly shot him a text so he had her number as well. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at looked at Papyrus Alpha. "Do you want my number in case you have questions about this world or anything?"

He flushed. "WH-WHAT?"

"Do you want my number? You're in a new world. Things get confusing and having fr....allies can only be a good thing."

"i'd love to be your ally," Sharp Sans joked.

Alpha Papyrus hit him on the head again. "FINE! A HUMAN PERSPECTIVE MIGHT BE USEFUL!" He handed over his phone.

Ora put her number into the phone, along with the note Human Ally. "You know Sans Alpha, if you want to have anything to do with me, you're gonna have to have a little respect for me first." She said idly, handing the phone back to Papyrus Alpha.

"IGNORE HIM, HE'S AN IDIOT."

"aw, boss," Alpha Sans whined.

"SHE WAS OURS FIRST," Papyrus One sniffed.

She walked over to Papyrus One and pulled him into a tight hug. "And I'm still yours. That's not about to change." Papyrus One nuzzled Ora contentedly.

"...right," Sans drawled. "welp, think everything's cleared up. so i'm gonna go back to work." He walked out of the room.

"LOOK AT THAT! WORK ETHIC!" Alpha Papyrus admired.

"I'LL CHECK TO MAKE SURE HE'S ACTUALLY WORKING AND NOT SNEAKING OFF TO GRILLBY'S," Papyrus A stated.

"And I think we'll take our leave?" She looked at her two for their opinions. "Unless you guys wanna stay and chat with the others?"

"...i'm good."

"YES. LET'S GO HOME."

“Home does sound good.” She agreed, turning to the others. “It was nice to meet you.” She said politely, before starting for the door. They stuck close to Ora as they headed out. Sans sunk deep into thought as Papyrus twitched anxiously. He waited until they were driving away to talk.

“WHAT-WHAT DID YOU THINK OF NORMAL ME?”

“What do you mean normal you?” She asked. “You are normal you.”

Papyrus blushed. “REALLY?” Sans looked up paying attention.

“Of course. The fact that he’s Papyrus from this universe means absolutely nothing other than the fact that he was born here. He’s not you. You’re not him.”

“...you didn’t change badly,” Sans said slowly. “doctor would have said if your magic had twisted badly.” Papyrus beamed.

“You’re still a hero in my books.” Papyrus curled up a little. He didn’t feel like one, but he liked hearing Ora say that. Ora reached over to take one of his hands, keeping her other on the wheel. “You are amazing. I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again. You’re amazing, and I consider you a hero.” She glanced at Sans in the rear view mirror. “Both of you.” Sans grinned at Ora. How she could think that knowing their past he didn’t know.

She grinned back. Whether they believed it or not, they were heroes. She’d just have to work harder to make them believe it.


End file.
